<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Way I Know How by haoships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370823">The Only Way I Know How</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships'>haoships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Lost, Love Found [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua confesses the only way he knows how</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Lost, Love Found [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Way I Know How</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble I had to get out because it's been in my head since I saw Golden Child's concert clip. </p><p>The song in this fic is one of my favorites that is not Seventeen's. I SEE YOU by Golden Child. Please consider listening to the song if you haven't heard of it yet for the whole experience.</p><p>EDIT:: This is in the same universe as PRETTY U. Would recommend you read that first for the full experience but this can stand on its own too 😊😊</p><p>☆☆☆<br/>Not betaed<br/>English is not my first language. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or misspelled words.<br/>Im so sorry for the song layout. Don't know what to do there.<br/>☆☆☆</p><p>Check out Golden Child too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joshua gently pulls the blanket off him, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. The boy has just managed to drift off to sleep and Joshua would be damned if he does anything to disturb that. He froze when the boy stirs a bit but lets out a sigh when he sees that the boy is still sleeping. He stares at him for a while, his bladder can wait. Joshua watches Minghao take slow breaths in his sleep. <em>Thank God</em>. He thinks. The younger had a very long night crying on his shoulder. Joshua carefully swipes the stray hairs that has fallen onto Minghao's closed eyes to the side and he can't help but feel his heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao came knocking on his door just before midnight. He was crying. Has been crying for a while if the swell on Minghao's face is anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>"Jun and I are over." Is all he managed to say before he broke down.</p><p> </p><p>It took everything for Joshua to keep calm. He pulled his best friend into a hug and rubbed his back for comfort. He knows there's nothing he could say that will help alleviate the pain. He knows how much Minghao loves Jun. It's just a Minghao thing, really. To love unconditionally. It pissed Joshua to no end that all his warnings about being careful was ignored but he can never stay mad at Minghao. It pains him whenever Minghao would come crying to him every single time he and Jun had a serious fight. It angers him knowing that someone is bold enough to hurt the person that he can only wish to take care of. To keep for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He's so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't realize he already has tears in his eyes until he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He can only wipe them away.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua sighs. He moves gently to get off the bed but stops when he felt a hand squeeze on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go." Minghao whispers without opening his eyes, his voice sore.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua reaches for Minghao's hand and squeezed it with a promise he'll be back real quick. Minghao nods his head in acknowledgement before Joshua slips out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua came back with a bottle of water and placed it on the night stand. Minghao will be needing it when he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>He was just getting comfortable in bed when Minghao turns and settles his head on Joshua's chest. Joshua tensed at the action but relaxes when Minghao placed his hand over his waist. Joshua wraps his arm around Minghao and cards his fingers through the younger's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Go back to sleep Hao." Joshua pleads.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao responded with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Joshua thought Minghao has fallen back asleep, the younger spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you sing for me hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>It only took Joshua a few seconds before he starts to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>soljikhi mal mot haesseotteon geureon bimil hana isseo</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I have a secret that I couldn’t honestly say to you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>moreuneun cheok ne gyeoteseo gyesok neol jigyeosseo</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (By pretending that I don’t know it, next to you I have kept protecting you)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua didn't stop carding through Minghao's hair as he sings the verse. He just closes his eyes as he focuses on the words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>sarange apahaneun neol jigyeobomyeonseo            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(As I look at you being painful with love)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ijen deo isangeun mot chamgesseo </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I can’t stand anymore)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He feels Minghao relax and moves against his chest for a more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>jakku wae neon ulgiman hae</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Why do you just keep crying?) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nae nunen neomu yeppeunde </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(You’re so pretty to me) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nega apeumyeon ijen naega apa </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(If you’re hurt, now it hurts me) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Give me a chance) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nae pum ane neol gidaejweo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Lean in my arms) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua feels Minghao tense a bit but he continues to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ijen malhalge </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I’ll tell you now) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nae du nunen </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(In my eyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>neoman boinda</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (I can only see you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>neoman boinda </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I can only see you) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua felt Minghao squeeze his wrist but he didn't stop singing. This is the only way he knows he can tell his best friend everything he wants to say to him. All the feelings he has inside of him he's been suppressing all these years. He kept his eyes closed as he goes on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>neoman boneun du nun sogeseon </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(In my eyes looking only at you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>eodumeseodo neon bichina </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(You’re shiny even in the darkness) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nun gamado areungeoryeo neo wae </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(You’re lingering in my mind even if I close my eyes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>japil deuthadaga meoreojyeo neo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Why are you going away after I could almost catch you?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua feels the weight on his chest disappear. He doesn't dare open his eyes. He sings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>jijeobunhaetteon gieokdeureun beoryeo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Throw away the messy memories) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>saeroun maeumgajimeuro ijen modu teoreo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Dust off everything with a new mindset) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>geujeone himangsahangiya algoman isseo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(This is my wish list in advance Just know that) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>jakku ulji malgo naemin nae sonjaba jweo My love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Don’t keep crying Hold my hands My love) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua kept his eyes closed even when hot tears started forming in his eyes. He sings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>jakku wae neon ulgiman hae </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Why do you just keep crying?) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>naneun neol bomyeon apeunde </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Why it hurts me when I look at you) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>geu saram yaegin ijen geumanaejweo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Stop talking about the person)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua felt hands cup his face. Thumbs wiping his tears away. He kept his eyes close. He sings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Give me a chance) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nae pum ane neol gidaejweo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Lean in my arms) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>ijen malhalge </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I’ll tell you now) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>nae du nunen </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(In my eyes) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joshua felt soft lips press on his cheeks. He opens his eyes and he sees Minghao, looking straight into his own, a fond smile slowly blooming on his beautiful face and he thinks:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Finally, he can see me.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p> </p><p>@haoships on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>